User blog:DVMP/Lille Verden: It's Finally Time
Some of you may have waited for weeks. Some may have just gotten here recently. No matter when you got here, you should be excited to learn that this is the point when the returnees will re-join the normal game! There will be two returnees. And you *points at Lille Verden members* will be choosing who those two returnees are. You each have two votes. You cannot cast either of these votes for yourself, but you must cast these two votes (they will be randomized if you refuse to send your votes) for other people on Lille Verden. You must vote for two different people. The two people with the most votes will come back from Lille Verden and will finally become a full player of the game again. For the other three, you will become the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd members of the jury! This is probably the vote with the highest stakes in this entire game, and you want to see you name come up as much as possible. Maeva received an advantage last cycle, and that advantage was that she would break any ties in votes. So, for example, if the vote is 3-2-2-2-1, Maeva would break the tie amongst the people with two votes and choose which one of those three will come back from Lille Verden. It could be a totally useless or game-changing advantage, depending on how the votes come out. Anyway, good luck, and I'm sure you'll have a lot of talking to do. Your entire games lead up until this one moment. The votes will be revealed at 5 PM EST tomorrow, and the two returnees will join the merged tribe. May the odds be ever in your favor. Probst: It's the moment you've all been waiting for. I will now read the votes. ...Briana... ...Jessica... ...Iris... ...Jaxon... ...Sarah. That's one vote each for Briana, Jessica, Iris, Jaxon, and Sarah... ...Briana... ...Sarah... ...Jaxon... ...Jessica. That's two votes for Briana, Jessica, Jaxon, and Sarah, one vote Iris, one vote left... ...1st Person Returning from Lille Verden... ...Briana. Alright, here's what's going to happen. Congratulations, Briana, you have returned to the game. Iris, unfortunately since you have only received one vote, you will not be returning from Lille Verden and will be the first member of the jury. Since this was a 3-2-2-2-1 vote, Jaxon/Jessica/Sarah are in a three-way tie for second place. Due to Maeva's advantage, she can choose which of Jaxon/Jessica/Sarah will join Briana to re-join the game. Maeva's final decision will be revealed at 9 PM EST tonight (at the latest). Good luck. Maeva: I just want to say, this is the hardest decision I've had to make all game. You three are such great people, and I honestly which all three of you could come back. Unfortunately, I need to make a decision, and my decision is based on who I feel has an unfinished story, and what's best for my game. To the two of you I don't choose, I'm sorry, and I hope you can be acceptant. Maeva goes up to cast her vote for the person she wants to come back into the game, before Probst goes to tally it. Probst: Alright, I will now read the vote. ...2nd Person Returning from Lille Verden... ...Sarah. below is filler. Do not read into it. Sarah gasps, as tears start building up in her eyes. Jaxon and Jessica both nod in acceptance of their fate, and hug Sarah on the way out as they wish her luck. Maeva can be seen obviously emotional about her decision, while Sarah thanks her for choosing her to bring her back in the game. Well, there you have it! Briana and Sarah, congratulations, you have fought your way back into this game. You will join the newly merged tribe for their first immunity challenge, which will be up shortly! To Iris, Jaxon, and Jessica: It was a great joy having you in this game, and you three are the first three jurors (Maeva chose Jessica to be the 2nd Juror and Jaxon to be the 3rd, saying "I think Jessica cares less about what placement she is" as her reasoning). Please do not interact with the other cast members about the game other than in your good-byes. You may communicate with one another as you are all in Ponderosa, if you would like. Please monitor the game, for you'll be needed for your final vote for the Sole Survivor at the end of this game. Category:Blog posts